Can't Settle on Forever
by Jini
Summary: He didn’t want her to wait for him anymore, although that’s exactly what she’d do. Even if it took him forever or if he never came back, she’d wait. [EdxWinry oneshot]


Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me.

Summary: He didn't want her to wait for him anymore, although that's exactly what she'd do. Even if it took him forever or never came back, she'd wait.

Author's note: Ed/Winry one-shot. I thought the ending of the movie was sad, and seemed lacking in the Ed/Win department – I mean he couldn't even say goodbye to her properly! Well, here's my take on it if they actually had a few moments to spare. Not sure how this fits into the actual plotline, but…oh well.

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Can't Settle on Forever**

Ed knew the moment the skies had turned black and when flashes of light began to clash (a sign of alchemy being taken place) that it was time; time for him to go again. And just when he'd only succeeded coming back. However, he thought, there was no time to be feeling any remorse, any sorrow – people were counting on him. The disaster that'd taken place was devastating as it was, buildings were leveled, causing smoke to rise and pollute the air, and the screams of hundreds dying were endless.

He felt that if he should stay just another second longer there'd be no city and certainly no world to exist. Ed scrunched his fists tightly together, as that bold, reckless determination of his returned at full throttle.

"Ed..." said a voice next to him.

_Winry…_ Ed closed his eyes. He couldn't really face her just then, at least not. He knew that once he'd turned around, he'd only see that smile on her face again. The one that was both sad and knowing. It became a common expression whenever he was involved, and each time he saw it his heart broke, because he knew she'd have to wait for him again.

"Ed," said Winry, this time her voice firm, but still surprisingly gentle, "c'mon, we can't stay here."

She took him by the hand and started to lead him. Ed wanted to protest, to tell her right then that since day one of his crazy quest he hadn't once not thought of her. He wanted her to know, at least, the depths and the strength of his feelings for her, and that even while he was always on the run, always leaving, he dreamt of her face every night.

But he didn't. His voice refused him and his jaw was clamped tight.

He was a coward to say the least. And it was strangely ironic. From that time he'd lost his arm and his leg to the constant dangers he'd faced during his search for the Stone, he'd shown more vigor and bravery than this. And here he was, unable to even muster enough courage to tell this one girl how he felt. In comparison, Ed would rather face Hommunculus than this.

If Al was here, Ed thought with certainty, he'd have kicked him into telling Winry his feelings sooner.

And maybe… if his life had been less complicated, if he hadn't lost his mother so unexpectedly and he and Al hadn't tried to transmute her, maybe…just maybe he would have told her; maybe… even marrying her…

Ed wanted to laugh. He was definitely getting ahead of himself.

Winry was not meant for the kind of life he led. There was no way she could ever marry someone like him; he'd just make her wait all the time. She deserved someone better, someone who could hold her at night and would be there by her side through the end, and that someone was not him.

He was not the husband type anyway; he wasn't doting nor was he the type who divulged on his personals; he couldn't for the life of him court a girl even if he read a bloody manual, and he definitely didn't do the whole 'sweet' routine and was far from being affectionate. And what's more he had nothing worth offering to her when clearly she deserved the world.

"Ed, I think I should at least take care of those wounds," said Winry brightly, although Ed was fairly aware that the tone and the smile she had on were anything short but fake. "It might be a hassle when you fight," she went on, as she searched through her bag for the bandages. "Besides," she added, with such a certainty it pained him, "it's only going to be a hassle for _me_ when you and Al come back and I'll have to tend to both of you."

"Winry—"he began and he looked down, "—I'm…I'm not going back."

The smile she wore became increasingly strained, but in her blue eyes she looked at him with a knowledge that meant she hadn't expected anything less from him.

"Look," he muttered, looking away, "I appreciate what you've done for me – and for Al, but I have to go back and set things straight."

Winry laughed, slightly bitter. "I know," she said, and it surprised him she didn't yell or hit him with her wrench for being reckless again. "All those times I watched you leave because some place needs saving?" Her smile widened. "I knew that you wouldn't be happy unless you put this to an end.

"But that's okay," she continued, still smiling. "I could wait—"

"Winry…" He knew this was coming; had been prepared for it. "No."

"Why not?" she growled, starting to sound mad.

"It's complicated," he mumbled.

"Then tell me," she insisted, placing her hands on her hips. "What makes this time any different, Ed? I've waited for you before, haven't I? I've made a career out of waiting for you," she said, laughing faintly, but Ed felt as though his heart had sunk to his stomach.

Her words had hurt him, but it was not because she'd told them out loud to his face but because they were true.

Ed took a deep breath before raising his eyes up to meet hers. Even battered in sadness, he thought she looked beautiful. "Because this time…" he said, forming a fist, "this time I'm not coming back."

He watched as her smile faded altogether and knew something in her head had clicked at the implications of his words. He closed his eyes, knowing full well she was already crying.

"So… get on with your life," he said softly, his heart aching. "Don't waste your time waiting for me anymore, Winry."

She sniffed. "And what if I don't care?" she said, her voice wavering.

"I care," he told her, and this time he faced her. Tears were tumbling down her face like streams. It wasn't the first time he saw her crying like this, and over him. He reached up to wipe them gently with thumb, while his fingers strolled against the side of her cheek. "I want you to be happy. I don't want you to wait around forever for me…"

_Liar…_ said a voice in his head that sounded awfully like Al.

Winry didn't seem to be buying it. "Do you love me, Ed?" she asked.

Ed was so thrown back by the question that he'd hardly the time to splutter or blush like he would have done if this was any other day. Instead, he just watched her, as she regarded him closely, intently. And when he spoke, his response was nothing short but the truth.

_Do it, Nissan… _

"Yes," he said, unabashed. And as if he'd been saying it for years, he said, "I love you."

Winry smiled. "I love you too," she said and fell into his arms, pulling him to her in a tight embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder with on hand against his chest. "So… it doesn't matter to me how long I have to wait."

Ed sputtered. He looked at her with such a loss for words that he couldn't even hold her back. There was a sort of desperateness in him he needed to justify himself better, however nothing came to mind. He vaguely wondered, with how close she was against him, if she could hear the sound of his heart beating faster and faster.

"But—"

"Don't," she said, shaking her head. "I told you already."

"But I—"

"Shh…" said Winry, placing a finger to his lips to silence him. "I can wait. Even if it takes forever, I'll wait. It's not long at all."

"You can't settle on forever," Ed told her quietly.

"Maybe," she said, closing her eyes and sighing almost wistfully. "But I could try."

He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know what else he _could_ say. He didn't want her to wait for him anymore, although that's exactly what she'd do. Even if it took him forever or if he never came back, she'd wait. She was like that. Brave, strong and loved him with a ferocity that was beyond this world and the next. So to her, forever wasn't anything longer than the years she'd already spent waiting for him, but simply another stretch of time until she saw him again.

He… really didn't deserve her.

"It's going to be hard watching you go again though…" she whispered softly to him. "But I'll wait…"

She shook her head and intertwined her fingers with his, knowing he was about to protest. "There's no use arguing about it, Ed, I've made up my mind." She smiled up at him tenderly. "Because if there's a single breathe left in me I'll wait… I'm not afraid of settling on forever."

He sighed. "You may be able to settle on forever, Winry" said Ed finally, causing her to look up at him, confused, "but not me."

"What do you me—"

He kissed her.

Briefly and just barely at first, but the next he was pressing harder against her mouth and taking her all in. It took a moment for Winry to regain herself before she was kissing him back, with equal fervor.

He couldn't settle on forever, like her.

He couldn't wait years and years at a time like she was willing to do, and for someone who may or may not come back.

But for the time being, this kiss, this moment in time with just him and Winry…was enough.

For now.

END

.  
.

"Ed's not waiting for me again, is he?" said Winry sadly, as she watched in the sky something drift away in the distance.

* * *

A/N: Comments are much loved! I just hope they weren't OOC – this is my first FMA fic.

Anyway, please review!


End file.
